The device of the present invention relates to a beauty coil product that provides an individual protection from exposure to chemicals used during a perm process or other beauty salon treatments or processes involving chemical applications. More specifically, the invention relates to improvements for a pre-formed beauty coil having a sheath to maintain the plurality of elongated fibers which form a tubular mass in a compressed state.